No Puede Ser Real
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Un Nuevo Mundo, una nueva primera vez CAPTAINSWAN


**Disclaimer:** _Los Personajes y el Universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y a ABC._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Nos Volvemos a Encontrar**

* * *

 **Tierra de los Deseos**

¡Estupendo! ─ **Explotaba yo en mi mente.**

De todos los escenarios que visualicé en últimas horas, este es el peor. Ahora, no sólo estaba encerrada en otra tierra, sino que teníamos a un nuevo posible aliado en nuestra cruzada.

Sigo sin poder creer que Regina se haya dejado llevar por una simple silueta, justo dos horas después de asesinar a mis padres ficticios y de repetirme una y mil veces que todo esto no era real. Aunque muy en el fondo, no la culpo, si yo estuviera en su situación también caminaría como idiota hasta Killian, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada.

La Habichuela se desperdició, y sólo puedo decir _"¡Gracias Robín por aparecerte en nuestro camino!"_ , aunque, en este momento me pregunto: ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Y ¿cómo nos encontró?

Esto es sólo una prueba de que al Destino le encanta jugar conmigo, debí arrastrar a Regina al portal cuando tuve la oportunidad, en cambio, tengo que limitarme a ver al falso Robín apuntándonos y a ella dejando salir lágrimas que espero que sean de alegría.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas, Regina logró convencerlo de acompañarnos, y eso sólo lo consiguió con la historia de las Almas Gemelas y un beso que despertó algo en él que lo hizo venir.

Fue en ese momento en el que no pude evitar sentir celos, porque, mientras yo estoy aquí andando por una falsa versión del que se suponía sería mi hogar, en Storybrooke, Killian debe estar desesperado por encontrarme, aunque, por las palabras de Regina, él está intentando conservar la calma y mantener quieta a la Reina Malvada, pero lo conozco, y sé que esa paciencia no durará mucho, y más si ninguna de las dos aparece.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que estamos haciendo en el Bosque. Tenemos que encontrar rápido otra Habichuela, pero ¿dónde comenzar a buscar? ¿En el Castillo de mis falsos y difuntos padres? No, no puedo llegar con la Reina Malvada y un Ladrón perseguido hasta la puerta levadiza, los capturarían en segundos, y lo peor de todo es que Henry, este Henry, busca venganza, y si en algo se parece a mi hijo real es en su maldita terquedad, así que no será muy fácil convencerlo.

Regina quiere ir a su Castillo y Robín dice que conoce a un traficante de objetos mágicos, así que no sé qué es lo que haremos ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar, es en no confiar demasiado en él, esta es una nueva persona, y por los rumores, dicen que de honorable no tiene mucho.

* * *

¿No sé qué es peor? Una noche en la intemperie con un atuendo que les dice a todos que soy una Princesa, o una noche en Storybrooke con un Encapuchado desconocido tratando de acabar conmigo.

Después de mucho discutir, Regina y Robín acordaron que nos quedáramos en el Bosque de Sherwood a esperarlo mientras él contactaba al sujeto. Esto no me da buena espina, pero por más que se lo digo no me quiere escuchar, está tan cegada por la ilusión que ahora ya dice que va a hacerlo recordar, y que lo que siente por ella es puro.

─ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ─ **sólo puedo pensar** ─ Este es un mundo hecho con un deseo, nada es igual que en casa, y realmente es frustrante que ella nunca me escuche.

Después de discutir sobre su nuevo amigo, terminó ordenándome que descansara mientras ella montaba guardia en lo que Robín volvía.

Todo lo que quiero en este momento es regresar a casa, necesito ver a Killian, saber que está bien, y patearle el trasero a esa estúpida Reina Malvada por haber creado todo este embrollo.

* * *

Robín no se apareció sino hasta el amanecer con un acompañante que no resultó ser nadie más que el mismísimo August, con su misma sonrisa arrogante que aquí había adoptado. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, o al menos, los recuerdos de esta vida es lo que me dicen. Él se marchó poco después de la muerte de Neal, y en este Reino ambos eran amigos muy cercanos desde los catorce años, y terminó decepcionado de mis padres, diciendo que ambos eran unos monarcas mediocres al permitir que el hombre de su hija muriera. Se quejó de todo y una noche, simplemente abandonó todo sin destino conocido. No ha cambiado mucho en trece años, y sé perfectamente que no va a ayudarme por el rencor que le guarda a mi Familia.

* * *

Parece que después de haberme dado una paliza emocional, el bendito Destino me ha recompensado.

August se disculpó conmigo por Neal y accedió a nuestra petición. Ahora, él y yo caminábamos detrás de Regina y Robín. Es curioso cómo horas antes él parecía interesado por ella luego del beso, pero que ahora no le presta ni la más mínima atención.

Cosa que es más que obvio que a ella no le importa.

August dice que él es un buen tipo, sólo tiene mala fama, pero no le creo nada. Cambié el tema de inmediato, preguntándole a Pinocho sobre el lugar a donde nos estaba llevando y él se limitó a responder con que era un pequeño sitio que venía de una tierra lejana en la que el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Creo que ya sé de qué tierra me estaba hablando.

Al poco rato llegamos al Puerto, y me quedé inmóvil mirando el mástil de ese hermoso Barco copia exacta del original, en el que he estado muchas veces: el Jolly Roger.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser mediodía, Pinocho nos condujo directamente a la taberna, donde el traficante de objetos mágicos esperaba.

Desde el primer momento que viré hacia mi izquierda sabía que estaba perdida.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que mi mundo se cerró y mis ideas y pensamientos se quedaron muy a la distancia. Todo lo que era capaz de hacer era perderme en esos ojos tan azules como el mar, perderme en esa mirada que calmaba mis miedos y temores, en esa boca que me llamaba de forma silente para que sus labios se unieran con los míos, y en esos brazos llenos de calor en los que me sentía a salvo y en mi hogar.

Ahí estaba, sentado y cruzado de brazos, con ese atuendo de Pirata que no sabía que extrañaba tanto, ahí estaba, mirándome fijamente, al parecer experimentando lo mismo que yo.

─ ¿Ahora quién es la que parece idiota? **─Susurraba Regina a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona.**

Sacudí la cabeza, olvidando lo que pensaba y regresando a la realidad, o al menos haciendo el intento. Comencé a caminar de forma automática hasta su mesa cuando August se puso a su lado, pero él se levantó sin quitarme la vista de encima y se acercó lentamente.

En ese instante me quedé helada. ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Él no es real? Este no es mi Killian. Él mío, el verdadero estaba esperando por mí, no podía dejarme llevar por este impostor.

Pero, por más que me repetía que él no era real, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por mi ser corría esa misma sensación, ese cosquilleo que percibo cada que me lo encuentro de frente, ya sea en el pasado, o en un Universo Alterno, todo parecía indicar que siempre terminaríamos uno al lado del otro, por esa parte, entiendo a Regina.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, ya lo tenía frente a mí, y sin decir nada hizo una reverencia, se hincó y besó el dorso de mi mano derecha, igual que el Killian real.

─Su alteza ─ **pronunciaba él alzando la vista** ─. Es un honor para mí conocerla, y perdone mi atrevimiento pero debo decirle que usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi larga vida.

Yo sólo reí y me sonrojé como respuesta.

─Princesa, puedo jurarle que todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno palidecen a su lado. ─ **Continuaba el viejo Capitán.**

─Basta Capitán **─pedía August haciendo una cara de asco─** , usted normalmente no es tan "meloso".

─Es que nunca había estado frente a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es la Princesa del Bosque Encantado. ─ **Replicaba Garfio muy calmado, todavía sosteniendo mi mano.**

─Por favor, Capitán, dejémonos de formalidades y etiquetas tontas y pomposas ─ **le pedí amablemente haciendo que su mirada se cruzara con la mía** ─. Para ti, es Emma solamente.

─Killian Jones, a tus servicios. ─ **Contestaba él poniéndose por fin de pie.**

─Como siempre, es todo un placer ─ **exclamé automáticamente haciendo que todos me vieran muy desconcertados** ─. Y bien, Killian, ¿nos ayudarás con la Habichuela Mágica?

─Por el momento no tengo una conmigo, pero puedo llevarlos hasta el preciso lugar donde las cultivan, así que, la pregunta crucial de este día, Emma, es: ¿estás dispuesta a vivir una aventura con este Pirata?

Tal vez este Killian era un engaño, pero, a esa sonrisa juguetona jamás he sido capaz de resistirme, en ninguna ocasión he logrado tal hazaña, así que, por supuesto que la respuesta era un sí.


End file.
